relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Relics of Hyrule Wikia Guidelines
For the sake of consistency, usefulness, and user experience, here are some guidelines for making pages and adding information to the Relics of Hyrule wikia. This list will grow and change as the wikia grows. If you are inexperienced with making wikis, please don't be discouraged. The most important thing is information, so don't worry about format too much. * Pages need information. Do not start a page unless you are going to add information to it. Blank pages will be deleted. * Images should be clear, reasonably bright and unobstructed. ** An image should show what it intends to show. It should be free of game UI and should be bright enough that important details of the subject are visible. ** To disable the UI, open the console and type tm ''' ** ''To increase saturation and make images brighter, open the console and type ''teofis''' * Infobox images should have a black background and be cropped to focus on the item without large black areas in the image. ** An area with a black background can be reached with the console command 'coc xtestgrantint5,' 'coc MainMenuCell, '''or '''coc RoHImageCell'. * Pages should have as much detail as possible. ** Please use the infobox templates and fill in as much information as you can. ** When creating a page, please add information. A blank page is not useful. ** The rest of the page should contain general information such as details on the location, crafting, etc. See the Master Sword page for an example. ** If the item has an official video from the Relics of Hyrule Video Guide, please include a link to the video at the bottom of the page. Again, see the Master Sword page. * Pages should be fact-based. ** Only add information if you are certain it is accurate to the unaltered installation of the mod. The Perkus Maximus patch, for instance, alters the names and locations of certain items. ** Only include something in a page if you have evidence. Keep pages free of speculation, lore, and trivia, because what seems to be true may not actually be true. These sorts of information have their own dedicated sections at the end of a page, and in discussions outside of the pages. * If an item belongs to a "family," the page should be about that family, rather than the individual item. ** This is a little tricky, but here are some examples: ** The Armos Weapons are all part of a family of generic weapons. The Armos War Axe has an entry on the Armos Weapons page, and searching for the weapon redirects to the Armos Weapons page. ** The Master Sword is reforged into the Corrupt Master Sword and Awakened Master Sword, which are separate weapons, but are very closely related to the original sword in name, appearance, and behavior, so they all stay on the same page. ** The Elemental White Sword and Four Sword are directly related, but have separate pages because of their differences. Likewise, the Kokiri Sword, Razor Sword, and Gilded Sword all have separate pages because of their drastic differences. These pages have a "See Also" section to link to their relatives. ** Basically, if an item has a fully unique name, it has its own page. * On maps, use one pin to mark one item of a certain category. Avoid discussing other items that are in the same location in the marker's description. The description should be used to explain more about where the item is in the particular location. ** For instance, Shrouded Grove contains a Deku Shield, the Kokiri Sword and Saria's Song. The marker for the Kokiri Sword should not mention the Deku Shield. Instead, the Deku Shield should have its own marker. * Please use direct phrases and proper, consistent tense when describing items. ** For example, "The Master Sword is a one-handed sword found in Ancestor Glade. It is equal in strength and speed to an Orcish War Axe. The Master Sword was originally included in a standalone mod before being integrated into Relics of Hyrule." *** These sentences are clear and tell the reader exactly what they need to know. **** The Master Sword is tied to the one-handed skill. **** It is found in Ancestor Glade **** It is relatively slow and weak for a sword by default. ***** The Orcish War Axe is used as a comparison rather than a Dwarven Sword because it is closer in speed and weight to the Master Sword, despite being an axe. Category:Wikia Guidance